thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Advent Chaos/Weapon List
This is a list of weapons for each character, arranged from weakest to strongest, and by character. NOTE: This game is not yet complete, so these are subject to change. Stelios/One-Handed Swords #? (Starting Weapon) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Rune Blade (Deceptively sharp blade from the days of yore.) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? (Ultimate Weapon) Jeff/Gloves/Claws #? #? #? #? (Starting Weapon) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? (Ultimate Weapon) Caden/Wands #Weak Wand (A plastic wand typically sold at carnivals.) (Starting Weapon) #Magical Stick (A wizened wizard's wonderful wand of choice.) #Mage's Wand (Standard amry-grade wand for mages.) #Firewater Wand (Harnesses both Fire and Water. Steamy!) #Earthwind Wand (Holds the elements of Earth and Wind.) #Electrice Wand (Master of both Electricity and Ice. Shocking!) #Shadow Wand (Somehow uses Light AND Darkness. Cheater.) #Bayonet Wand (A wand suited for the more violent mage.) #Cadunceus (With decorative snakes! Who are you? Hermes?) #Firewand (A firework cannon, in portable form!) #Dragonwand (A frightful staff in the shape of a dragon's head.) #Elder's Cane (Ba-aaa-aaack iiiin my day... eeehh...) #Witch's Staff (A creepy conjurer's crafty caduceus.) #Alchemist's Wand (Earth, Water, Wind, AND Fire! Yowza!) #Jukendo Wand (Watch where you point that thing, man!) #Dragonlord Cane (Wait... you've never played Dragon Quest ._.) #Wand of Beautiful 'Splosions (An upgraded Firewand. Huzzah, pyromania!) #Jack-of-all-Sticks (It can use a good deal of elements. Yay?) #Sage's Wand (Capable of using *almost* every element!) #Ultimate Super Powerful Keron-Approved Wand (Now THAT'S a mouthful that doesn't disappoint!) (Ultimate Weapon) Max Sokemon/Twin Swords #Twin Poles (From the draining pipe of the back alley, of course.) #Rusty Blades (Blades that have been shut in so long, they'll probably break.) #Iron Blades (Typical one handes blades, there's nothing else to it.) (Starting Weapon) #Gold Blades (A slight improvement. In visuals, that is.) #? #? #? #Duel Longswords (Somehow able to hold and use two longswords. Very accurate.) #? #Linear Wind (Light blades with very easy, and very fast, swinging power.) #Jeek Knight (Blades with crooked edges. Somehow they ring a bell...) #? #Crescent Saber (Swords with a curved, crescent-esque blade.) #Nether Sabers (Blades made in a mysterious Netherworld. Small, but deadly!) #Thunder Edge (Blades covered in electricity. Stunning, I know) #Gambol Shroud (A weapon where you use the sheath as the second blade. Ouch!) #Plasma Blades (A pair of blades made of a laser powered light. It is the successor of the Lightsaber.) #Duel Canes (A pair of walking canes made of a hunk of metal. A LOT stronger than you'd think.) #Darque Blades (Reforged polearm blades; the sign of an ended rivalry.) #Strongest Storm (The fastest and strongest duel weilding blades. It'll blow you away!) (Ultimate Weapon) Ty/Giant Nail/Fists #Rusted Titan Bolt (?) #? #? #? #Kushinada's Lynchpin (?) (Starting Weapon) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Ember Celica (Capeable of launching explosive rounds, fiery punch attacks, bazooka blasts, and shooting miniature) (Ultimate Weapon) Riley/Misc. Objects #Stick of Butter (Received by the godess Paula Dean) #Giant Celery Stalk (I grew it myself!) (Starting Weapon) #Explosive Sheep (Comes with its own remote. Apparantely there are infinite of them) #Giant Chocolate Triangle (Low calorie, but high effectivity) #The Tsukumine (Looks like steel. Really wood) #MagiQuest Runes (Elemental attacks through old bronze or silver stones. Only (s)he knows what they do for some reason) #El Reloj del Infierno (Hell's Clock. Attacks by stating the time in Satan's voice) #Headset (Do (s)he got a headset? (S)he doooooooooo!) #Pants (Better wear them. Or beat someone with them) #Deodorant (Makes the enemy not smelly. And poisons them somehow) #The Blue Plastic Knife (I'll cut you open fabulously~!) #Stolen Protractor (A protractor stolen after a broom (s)he was going to buy was confiscated) #Magnhild (An explosive hammer. Because that makes sense) #Pitchfork (Pointy end goes towards you, obviously) #Cucumber (Larry would be so proud) #Sand Castle (Riley builds a sand castle which makes the enemy hurt itself) #NERF Gun (Be careful, these things can choke you until you suffocate) #Magic Butterfly (The butterfly that kidnapped Carl) #TV Remote (I'll turn YOU off!) #VeggieTales (Plays the Veggie Tales, and his obsession makes all foes hurt themselves and try to beat it out of themselves) (Ultimate Weapon) Daddy James ZeroBen Ethan/Sickles #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? (Starting Weapon) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? (Ultimate Weapon) KHawk/Polearms #Farmer's Scythe (Well-suited for cutting grass... and not much else.) #Iron Ge (A simple scythe of Chinese origin) #Voulge (Basic French polearm, nothing special.) #Bec de Corbin (A French polearm that resembles a crow's beak) #Fauchard (Part ax, part spear. A nice polearm for veterans.) #Bardiche (Russian polearm that looks more like an axe) #War Scythe (Modified to take down cavalry with ease.) #Sovnya (A Russian polearm, with an intimidating curved blade.) (Starting Weapon) #Iklwa (A Zulu javelin named for the sound made when pulling it from its victim.) #Lucerne Hammer (A Swiss polearm with both a scythe and a hammer.) #Phalanx (A Greek javelin with the strength of a small army.) #Killer Lance (Pick a god and pray!) #Naginata (With enough momentum to whack a limb off in one swing.) #Gungnir (A mystically powerful Norse spear engraved with runes.) #Crescent Rose (Sokemon would be very jealous of you.) #Cobra Blade (Zhang Fei's signiture wave-bladed polearm) #Gáe Bolg (An Irish hero's spear, forged from a sea serpent's spine.) #Dreadnaught (A spear KHawk made himself, of complex steampunk tech.) #Leanbox Lance (...And you say you DON'T understand waifuism?) #Neoumbral Zorya (Dual futuristic sovnya, based on goddesses of the night sky.) (Ultimate Weapon) Austin/Katana #Orakana Ken (It's a katana. And it's wooden. How stupid.) #Tsurugi (An old Japanese sword. I'm talkin' 5th century old.) #Wakizashi (Used for... suicide rituals. WELL THEN.) #Tantou (A nifty dagger that's easy to hide.) #Kaiken (Consider it a samurai's pocket knife.) #Ninjato (Makes you feel like a ninja! ...Sort of.) #Chokutou (A 10th century Japanese straight sword.) #Yukianesa (?) (Starting Weapon) #Oda (Supposedly imbued with the strength of a Demon King.) #Kiku-Ichimonji (?) #Kagutsuchi (God in Fire, God in sword?) #Koutetsu (?) #Masakado (?) #Ookami (The flat edge is deadlier than you think.) #Raiden (?) #Masamune (?) #Susano'o (?) #Kusanagi (?) #Muramasa (?) #Izanagi (?) (Ultimate Weapon)